La Lune S'en Fout
by Lady Bee
Summary: He keeps walking to Notre Dame after work though. It became a habit, one that lingered even when there was no hope left in him. Maybe he likes to feel peace in the holiness of the cathedral. Maybe he felt part of the cathedral, like a gargoyle. Maybe he felt like Frollo, the cruel priest in the Notre Dame du Paris, chasing the gipsy girl against his belief and faith. AU.


_**La pluie peut couler  
Il me va bien ce temps de chien  
Tu m'as laissé tomber  
Depuis le vide, depuis plus rien  
Plus rien à brûler  
Nos photos vivent, une drôle de fin  
Tu pars en fumée  
Je n'sens même plus ton parfum  
Jt'ai longtemps cherché dans les moindres recoins  
Dans mon cœur brisé, ton sourire jl'ai cherché en vain  
Plus rien à d'effet  
Rein n'apaise mon chagrin  
Mais dans mon lit défait je ferme les yeux en espérant  
**_

The river side was full of tourists and couples walking hand in hand. He avoided de Alexander's Bridge, choosing the _Pont Neuf_ instead. He preferred that view. The sight of _Notre Dame_ by night and the moon hanging white and proud in the sky, illuminating the City of Lights. He loves Paris but from time to time he wonders if it was a wise idea moving to a city made for lovers when he left London and a broken heart behind.

Jon walked along the river side. _Boulevard Saint Michel_ sounds like a good place to have a drink if only it wasn't always so crowded. _Rue Saint Severant_ wasn't a good idea either. Too many tourists and too many students to make him remember Arya and the last time they have seen each other.

He wondered while he walked to the Cathedral why she even bothered to come when she already have a guy waiting for her back home. It was simply complicated what they had and never healthy to any standard. She was a force of nature, something like gravity and Jon simply couldn't resist her. He was never able to since she was nothing but a teenager with a fierce temper.

She was his personal ghost dragging chains in his bedroom at night. Jon still has her scarf, the grey one she wore the night they first made love. There was something sick about it. Keeping cloth items of an ex-lover, one that was his best friend sister at it. Robb told him it was a bad idea. She was way too young and unpredictable while Jon was the kind of guy who wanted stability, companionship and a future. Arya didn't fit any of his plans but she happened in his life nonetheless.

She was his personal sin. The one that took him to _Notre Dame_ daily at night for a silent pray. He never noticed it until Sam, his closest friend in town asked him why he would walk to the church every day. He realized that it became a habit since he moved to Paris and let her behind.

Thinking about the past he still couldn't believe he asked her to move in with him. Not only to his apartment, but to another country. What was he thinking? That she would happily accept, ignoring her family, her friends, her plans, to go on with that madness just because she was so in love whit him.

But she wasn't in love, or not as much as he was in love with her. He was having the time of his life with a great job offer and the possibility of a master degree. He didn't have the courage to refuse all of that for her and it was precisely Arya's argument to put an end to their dirty affair. Jon wanted her to tell her family, to accept his idea, to start a new life with him despise the fact that she barely entered college and surely wanted to enjoy life at its best, without a boyfriend to keep her from other experiences.

_The long months of secret nights full of sex and transgression, college, his job offer, the fight, the farewell._

At the beginning Arya had it her way and Jon was driven by the alluring way of her. He couldn't resist her, nor wanted to resist. Arya was Robb's baby sister so be it. He was in love with her, mad for her since God knows when. He didn't care about dates any longer. He lost his notion of time long ago since the day she stole him a kiss and Jon answered it by pressing her against the wall. Until that day he never realized how badly he craved for her lips, her hands, her body against his.

He only told Robb what was going on between him and Arya after Jon decided he would take the job in Paris. At first Robb was mad at him, than he sighted and said it was obvious all the time but none have noticed what was going on with Arya. Robb pitied him and for that Jon didn't expect. Stark literally said "you are a fucking romantic and my sister will never give a shit about anyone but herself. If you really love her, and I believe you do, the best option for you is to move on with your life. She may like you but not enough to give herself entirely and I know you Jon. You won't accept half of her. You want it all and I can imagine your plans sound quite scary to her. Find yourself someone to begging a life with, a family with. Arya was a fantasy, something for you to remember with longing and relief."

Even after the fight, even after the rough sex, she went to King Cross to say goodbye. He kept his eyes on her while the train started to move and that was as heartbreaking as Casa Blanca. Jon was positively sure she was crying that day after whispering something to him.

"I love you, stupid."

Those words keep hunting him whenever he is alone, whenever he is at the river side watching couples exchanging passionate kisses, or whenever he is saying his pointless prays at _Notre Dame._

_**Que cette nuit tu reviennes te blottir contre moi  
Rallumer l'étincelle  
Me faire l'amour une dernière fois  
Donnes moi de tes nouvelles  
Le silence me rend fou  
A genou les yeux au ciel  
J'hurle comme loup  
Mais la lune s'en fou.  
**_

One day she called him on a Saturday morning and told him she was in Paris. His hopes went high and how could it not? Jon wondered if she changed her mind and finally decided to give them a try.

They met at _Notre Dame_ on Sunday morning. She arrived on a bicycle, wearing a barrette, trench coat, scarf and gloves, ready for a brisk autumn morning. He kissed her chick.

"How French of you." She said teasing him. Jon laughs at the comment taking her hand in his.

They walked along the river side like all the couples he saw during those months. They had lunch and Jon took her to a _bateau mouche_ for a cruise. He didn't ask her what took her to Paris. They simply spent time together, talking about everything.

"I was admitted at Oxford and joined the fencing team." She confessed. "I came to Paris for a competition." Not for him, he thought bitterly. But she was with him nonetheless and that was what mattered. She came to him and Jon believed that maybe she hadn't forgotten what they had.

He kissed her near the Eifel Tower and it felt like the first time.

He took her to his apartment that night and laid her in his bed without a second thought. He took her to his bed without doubt or regret.

It was a bit of dream and a bit of hell to have her mooning and arching against his body as he touched her between her legs, guiding two fingers inside of her and making Arya bite her inferior lip. She called his name and scratched his back. She whispered she missed him while they were apart.

Jon had her breathless with his fingers. He had her speechless and wild with his tongue liking, sucking, savoring the taste of her pleasure and thinking he could never have enough of it, but he didn't want her to get finished yet. He let her there, in that limbo. Half mad for relief, half numbed by pleasure.

He entered her without gentleness or care. She let a scream scape her throat as he moved inside her. He kissed her face, mouth, neck, and ear. He looked her in the eyes as she lost the battle against the wave of pleasure building between her legs.

Her eyes…Grey like London's sky in a rainy day. Wet with contained tears but he didn't know why nor could he care about it when he was so close to the orgasm. A tear escaped her eyes as she let the pleasure take over her body and conscience.

Jon rested his head on her breasts half slept feeling Arya's fingers on his scalp. Her heart beat. Her heavy breath. Her warm skin covered with sweat. He missed it all and he was fool enough to believe that Arya was there for any reason but herself.

"I'm with someone." She said when he was almost slept. "Back home. His name is Gendry."

Jon got up and walked to the window without looking at her.

"So why you even bother to call me? Why you even bother to come today?" He said half mad at her. "What the hell are you doing on my bed for fuck sake?!"

"I missed you." She said as she hugged her own legs. "Thought you missed me too."

"You are just cruel, aren't you?" He turned to her again with anger burning in her eyes. "Cruel and selfish! What have I done for you to believe I have enough cold blood to have you back in my bed knowing you are with someone else after refuse my proposal?!"

"With you things are always like this. You want the world and nothing that I give you is ever enough." She said taking a cigarette from her bag. The air was full with tension and smoke in a minute.

"I don't want the world, Arya! The only thing I ever wanted is you! To hell with you being younger, and my best friend baby sister! To hell with your lame excuses to avoid making our relationship public or taking some responsibility!"

"You are always so demanding. You want things from me that I'm not ready to give you. Jon, I know being an orphan was hard and the only thing you ever wanted was to start your own family but I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready for the whole thing! I just want to finish college and make my share of mistakes and bad decisions without you waiting me back home with a husband's face!"

"That you always made very clear. What I don't get is why you are here! To throw at my face how this guy that you are fucking is nothing like me?! How he makes you feel carefree and how he doesn't have long term plans with you?!" He shouted.

"No. "She said simply. Arya got up from bed after finishing the cigarette and got dressed as fast as possible. "He is an orphan too. He is very much like you in nearly everything, Jon. He is desperate for a family in fact. He is about your age and works for my father as you did before moving to Paris. He is stupid. He is so like you that it makes me mad all the time because he is not you! He will never be you and this is killing me!"

And so she vanished from his life again. She left him naked in a half destructed bedroom and with all reasons to.

_**Ne rien regretter  
Après nous deux c'était bien  
L'orage est passé mes larmes coulent mais de moins en moins  
Je me laisse draguer, je frôle d'autres mains  
Mais le soir tombé  
Je ferme les yeux en espérant  
**_

Since that day he hadn't heard of her not even when he tried to contact Robb. His friend only said she was doing well in Oxford but didn't have much time to call her family. It was about three months ago and Jon started to believe he would never see her again.

He keeps walking to _Notre Dame_ after work though. It became a habit, one that lingered even when there was no hope left in him. Maybe he likes to feel peace in the holiness of the cathedral. Maybe he felt part of the cathedral, like a gargoyle. Maybe he felt like Frollo, the cruel priest in the _Notre Dame du Paris_, chasing the gipsy girl against his every belief and faith.

Arya was his Esmeralda. A gipsy girl with fire in her eyes and sin in her lips and body.

Sins are mysterious things. Like an addiction you can't simply turn your back at it, not without a great deal of struggle, and when you fail and give in to it…It's sweet like paradise and consuming like hell.

She put a spell on him. She robed him his heart like a gipsy with seductive eyes.

That day wasn't different. Winter was already there and Paris got ready for Christmas. Lights for the City of Lights, like diamonds sparkling in the night to enchant tourists and locals. Still he liked the austerity of the cathedral better and found some peace in the pray prayed in French.

The air was full of incense smell and echoed prays murmured in thousand languages. It could be quite oppressive to get inside the cathedral especially if he was feeling guilty for any reason.

He made the sign of the cross and kneeled for a silent pray. He wasn't a catholic but he convinced himself that God was one and he would hear him anyway.

"Never thought you would convert yourself to Catholicism." The familiar voice sounded at his back like the Devil himself. He didn't answer. "How French of you to pray to _Notre Dame_ for enlighten after fucking me senseless for months." It was sin made flesh. Arya kneeled at his side.

"You were never religious but this is too disrespectful even to your standards." He said with anger and disbelief. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked in a hushed tone. She laughed lightly.

"Sightseeing. And this is very much like you. I fuck things up and you are the one who come begging forgiveness to The All Mighty. Oh Jon…What am I supposed to do with you?" She asked as she putted her hands together in pray.

"Ignore me. You were always terrific at this." He answered.

"Ignore you? Never. I could never manage it, you know." She said. "God, I did try it but to no avail."

"What do you want from me?" He said finally facing her.

"Found you by accident, I promise. Or maybe I've found you because of God's will, or destine." She said. "I came here to think what to say to you. I was going to call and hope you would accept to meet me."

"What is it you wanted to say to me? That you want another good fuck before you go back to your new guy?" He said bitterly.

"Who is the one being disrespectful now?" She teased. "No. I wanted to say that…" She took a deep breath. "I've got transferred to Sorbonne. I'm living in Paris now."

"I know you. It wasn't something unplanned. What do you want here? What I have to do with it?"

"This is definitely not the best place to talk."

"You may feel more secure her. You can always claim sanctuary and I couldn't murder you."

"Oh stop it. We both know you couldn't murder anyone and we are not in a Victor Hugo romance for you to be so dramatic." She said in an impertinent tone.

"Very well. Where do we go?" He said making the sign of cross again and razing to his feet.

"_Saint Michel_ sounds like a good place to find a drink and it's only a few steps from her." She answered him with a smile "I know it's too crowded to your like but it's a practical decision. I could have a chance to run back to the Cathedral if you decide to murder me."

He took her hand to help her back to her feet. They walked out of the church and crossed the street. _Place Saint Michel_ was always like that, foul of tourists and street artist performing in front of the great bronze statue of Saint Michael. Arya liked the place since she first came to meet him in Paris. She said it had to do with the energy of the place and the bohemian way of it. She hadn't had the opportunity to visit _Montmartre_ at the time, of course.

They sat in a restaurant near the statue and asked for wine and bread. Arya drank lightly as Jon stared at her without a clue about why she came back.

"Now you talk." He said in a sharp tone. Arya put the glass aside and looked at him. She was blushing and that was definitely something odd to her standards.

"Thought you would be happy with the news." She said.

"I would be if…If the last time hadn't happened." He said "You came and said you were with someone else after we had a good fuck, than you said this guy of your was getting you mad because despise the fact he has a lot in common with me he isn't me. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do with you, Arya?" He finished his glass of wine and looked at her with a hint of desperation. "I'm tired of this game. I'm tired of being used by you. So tell me what do you want now."

"I missed you. That is the big deal." She said. "We were getting too serious back in London. I thought that I was losing a great deal of my life because of you. You scared me to death with your plans and everything. When you told me you were moving to Paris I thought it was perfect. You would move and I would be free to enjoy my youth, but then you asked me to move in with you."

"And you said no. You made your choice at the time." Jon said without patience.

"I also said that I love you." She looked at him with those fierce eyes. Devastating as a storm. "I still love you, by the way. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"What about the other guy? The one you were dating?"

"There is no other guy. I broke up with Gendry as soon as I got home. I've been with no one else since." She said firmly. "I managed to get transferred to Sorbonne and now I live here."

"Can't imagine your father liking it, nor Robb by the way." She laughed at it.

"Well, father was the hard part. Mother loved the idea though. As for Robb…He understood I think." She seemed tired.

"What he said?" Jon asked curiously.

"He said I shouldn't do it without being certain of what I wanted. He said you didn't deserved being treated with so little consideration and that I shouldn't come if I didn't have the intention of making things work for us."

"What you think about it?" Jon asked.

"I tried to forget you and it didn't work. I tried to move on with my life but you were everywhere. When I came here the last time I knew it wasn't fair with you or Gendry but I couldn't help myself. I needed you as I still need you."

"What if I say I don't want you back?" He said firmly. Arya lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

"Are you with someone else?" She asked.

"No. I simply don't want to go through all the heartache again. I'm done with it." He said with conviction.

"Don't you love me anymore?" She asked. He sighted.

"For my disgrace I do love you. You torment me to no end and I miss you like hell, but I can't stand being disposed of at your pleasure." She covered his hand with her own.

"I'm here, Jon. I'm here for no other reason than you. It's not enough sign of good faith for you?" She whispered. "You know me. I wouldn't let anything or anyone shake my word this way if I wasn't serious about it."

He accepted her caress and called the _servier _for the bill. As soon as the bill was paid they got out of the restaurant. They took the underground and went to his apartment in the _Quartier Latin_.

Que cette nuit tu reviennes te blottir contre moi  
Rallumer l'étincelle  
Me faire l'amour une dernière fois  
Donnes moi de tes nouvelles  
Le silence me rend fou  
A genou les yeux au ciel  
J'hurle comme loup...

He couldn't wait until they got to his bedroom. He couldn't even wait for the door to be opened.

He pressed Arya against the wall and kissed her as if it was the end of the world. Her mouth opened immediately to give passage to his tongue. Her hands were already taking of his coat and scarf as the door was finally opened.

Jon took her by her waist, rising her feet from the floor. She laughed against his mouth. Jon closed the door behind him using his foot. There was a touch of despair in every kiss exchanged and every piece of cloth let on the floor.

She was already naked at the time they reached the bedroom. Her breasts exposed to his vision and touch. Her skin was as soft as he remembered. He missed everything about her body. Arya took his shirt away and kissed his neck. Jon grabbed her ass as she did it, letting red marks through all the pale skin.

He cupped both her breast with his hands. Jon took the right nipple to his mouth and sucked hard, making Arya grab his hair in response. She moaned as she felt his teeth teasing the sensible flesh and his tongue making circles around her hard nipple.

She let her head fall back, exposing her neck and bust even more. Jon took it as an invitation and explored all of it with his mouth. It was like a ritual of devotion, the one kind he prayed for during all those months in _Notre Dame_. Her moans sounded like a choir of angels, like the most celestial sound he ever heard.

Jon touched her clit roughly making her voice louder and her caresses wild. There was this ambiguous sensation ruling his actions toward her. At times he touched her with the devotion of a good Christian touching the figure of a saint, but more often than not he was driven by instinct and became wild, more animal than man, and she seemed to enjoy this side better.

He pushed her to the bed with little care. Arya looked at him with burning desire in her eyes. Her hair was wild, her lips red and swollen. Her neck line and breasts full of marks to explain when the night was over. She spread her legs to him. Jon ran to her taking position between her legs. He kissed her stomach tracing a line of wet kisses to her womanhood.

He gave her clit an open mouthed kiss, sucking it as hard as he could. Arya arched and moaned loudly as she grabbed his hair in response. Jon introduced two fingers into her wet cunt as he continued to such and lick her clit, guiding her at full speed to a hell of an orgasm.

"Jon…" She let it scape as her body gave in to the orgasm. It sounded obscenely good when she moaned his name like that. Almost too obscene for him to take it without being inside of her.

She was languid and boneless. Jon licked his fingers savoring her taste. He unbuckled his pants and got rid of the rest of his cloths. Arya was way too satisfied to even move until he came back to her.

"I really missed you." She said as he kissed her neck again. Jon kissed her mouth as he rubbed his manhood to her clit.

She was the one who guided his hardness into her. Jon breathed heavily when he felt himself surrounded by her. She was as tight as she was when they first made love. At that time he was able to be gentle with her. He made it slowly giving her time to adjust to the intrusion. Now he was simply too desperate, too eager to be kind.

He kissed her as he moved in a hard pace. Arya arched and moved her hips to take him as much as she could. Jon could feel her hands in his ass and his back, scratching his skin as he kept the rhythm.

He could hear her heavy breath as he continued to lunge her. Could tell she was near to another orgasm by the way her body started to get tense and her toes curled. He was almost there too.

"I love you." She said against his neck as he gave one last thrust. It was when he lost it.

As he came Arya gave in to her own share of pleasure. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her. She closed her eyes and called his name. She scratched his back and lost her breath.

He laid at her side and she rested her head against his chest hearing his heart beating. Bought exhausted and satisfied for a while. Jon kissed her forehead as she dosed of.

"That means you accept me back?" She asked half awake. That devious woman.

He kissed her mouth once more.

"As if I could refuse you. As if I had enough strength to live without you." He said warmly. Arya smiled the most beautiful smile. "Is that true?"

"What?" She asked.

"That you missed me? That you love me?" She looked at his eyes before kissing him with devotion.

"Always." She said as she caressed his face. "And you? Have you missed me?"

"Every day, and as for the second question…I love you as madly as ever."

_**Que chaque nuit tu reviennes  
Te blottir contre moi  
Rallumer l'étincelle  
Faire l'amour une dernière fois  
Donnes moi de tes nouvelles  
Ton silence me rend fou  
A genou les yeux au ciel  
J'hurle comme loup  
Mais la lune s'en fou.  
**_

_**Author's Note: Hello there! This is the first fanfic I write all in English and I'm a bit terrified about it. You see, my native language is Portuguese and I really love to write in Portuguese but I'm trying to practice my English skills. I've done it all without a beta reader so go easy on me. The idea for this fanfiction came out of the blue. I guess I'm feeling a bit nostalgic and listen to French music hadn't helped. I miss Paris dearly and the places that I describe in this fic are a few of my favorite places in town. I specially miss taking walks along the river side and having a glass of wine in Saint Severant or Place Saint Michel, with an spectacular view of Notre Dame. The song I chose for this piece of work is La Lune S'en Fout and if you are curious about what the lyric sais you can find the translation here: **_ lyricstranslate pt-br / la-lune-s039en-fout-moon-doesnt-care . html.

_**Before you ask…No. I don't speak French, unfortunately. I can understand a bit of it but very poorly. If you want to review this fanfic you can do it in English, Spanish or Portuguese.**_ _**I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. **_

_**Xoxo…Gossip Girl (JUST KIDING!)**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
